1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing schemes that, for example, are capable of printing recorded form data or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, form printing systems are known that merge data added afterward, the data describing a variable data portion, into an output format created in advance such as a form or the like, and print the merged data. Recently, form printing systems have been proposed that include a form saving server that saves and manages form data created by merging the output format and the variable data portion. A list of form data saved on the form saving server is displayed on a user interface (UI) on a client terminal, and a user selects form data and gives the instruction for various printing settings for the selected form data, and printing is executed for that form data. Thus, printing can be performed with the addition of desired print settings, such as, for example, a duplex designation or a paper cassette designation, for a printer managed by the form processing system (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-202511).
A user newly introduced to a preexisting form printing system may have assets such as form formats that were accumulated in the past. In that case, it often may be necessary for those assets to coexist with an older legacy form processing system, without completely switching over to the new system. The legacy form processing system may have inferior functionality in comparison to the newly introduced form processing system, for example lacking a function to save and manage form data simply by executing printing. Even assuming that the legacy form processing system was provided with a saving management function, the user is inconvenienced by the necessity to manage form data with a plurality of form processing systems. Thus, there is a demand to be able to use a newly introduced form processing system to centrally save and manage even form data created with a preexisting form processing system.